


Lo sabré en ese momento

by Rexx824



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles, NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Summary: Gregorio recibe una explosión cuando está en su coche y de repente recibe otra noticia





	1. Prólogo

Brody y Gregorio van ha hablar con un testigo de uno de sus casos

En otra parte una mujer,tiene en brazos a un bebé,sabe que tiene que decir lo

Abriendo el coche, Gregorio va delante y brody se queda atrás,en un momento ve que cae las pieza y cuando mira el coche a explotando,allí se encontraba Gregorio

La encuentra inconsciente y con mucha sangre,busca su móvil y hace la llamada

Soy la agente brody ha habido una explosión con un coche y ahí un agente herida,venga rápido:brody dice

Intenta tapar toda la sangre que sale,pero no puede,gira la cabeza y ve un coche irse a gran velocidad

La ambulancia llega dos minutos después,la separan y se ponen con ella,la suben a la ambulancia y se van Gregorio,hace la llamada a los suyos

En la base están todos alli, divirtiéndose y charlando,cuando pride recibe una llamada

Pride nuestro coche a explotando,estamos en el hospital, Gregorio se encuentra bastante mal: Gregorio le dice a pride

Todos miran a ver qué ha pasado

El coche de Gregorio y brody ha explotado están en el hospital:les dice

No sabían que iban a por Gregorio


	2. Chapter 2

Ha pasado unos días y Gregorio está mejorando,pero hoy a la base viene alguien que no creía que volverían a ver

La sale del coche y entra en la base,sonja se da la vuelta y ve a Eva y ahí parada

Que haces aquí:sonja le dice

Tengo que ver a tammy: Eva le dice

Está en el hospital,sufrió una explosión:le dice sonja

Podemos ir:Eva le dice

Con los Marshall con ella y sonja van al hospital,el equipo lo ve y pride se acerca,pero le ignora,entra en la habitación de Gregorio,está mirá la ve

Eva que haces aquí: Gregorio le dice

Te tengo que decir algo y no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar:Eva le dice

No puede ser tan malo:le dice a Eva

Te acuerdas que hace unos meses antes de irme nos acostamos:Eva le dice

Si y no me arrepiento:Gregorio le dice

Hace un mes di a luz y es tuyo:Eva le dice

Tengo un bebé: Gregorio le pregunta

Si,es una niña,quería que lo supieras:Eva le dice

Tu estás en el programa y yo soy agente :Gregorio le dice

No sigue porque Sebastián entran y la ve, empieza a decir de todo,a insultar a Eva a si que

Vete a ahora: Gregorio le dice

Ya lo has oído: Sebastián le dice

No tú fuera ahora: Gregorio le dice

El se va y entra León, prefiere no saber nada, así que se va,en la habitación solo quedan ellas dos

Eva se acerca a la cama y se sienta  con ella,fuera se pregunta porque está aquí,solo espera a que se lo digan


	3. Chapter 3

Eva evita la mirada durante unos segundos, Gregorio espera,ve que gira la cabeza para que le hable

Te acuerdas hace unos diez meses:Eva le pregunta

Si,y no me arrepiento: Gregorio le dice

Hace unos días di a luz:Eva le dice

Que,espera tienes un bebé: Gregorio le dice soprendida

Es tuyo:Eva le dice

Espera tengo un bebé: Gregorio le pregunta

Si,tenía que decírtelo:Eva le dice

Guau eso es:gre Grego en sock

Eva se iba a ir,pero Gregorio le coge de la mano para que no se vaya,Eva se sienta con ella 

Un rato después viene el médico y le dice que se puede ir,sonja la acompaña hasta la casa

Espera Eva se puede venir: Gregorio le pregunta

Ella está con los Marshall:sonja le dice

Si,pero y si coge las casas de a lado: Gregorio le dice

Pasa algo:sonja le pregunta

Te lo cuento en casa: Gregorio le dice

Sonja le dice que si,Eva se sienta atrás,todos ven como se va con ellas

Cuando llegan ayudan a Gregorio a ir al sofá,sonja va a por agua y espera a que le diga algo

Bien que pasa:sonja le pregunta

Te acuerdas hace unos diez meses:gre Gregorio le pregunta

Si,yo estaba con Lasalle en una misión y tu con ella:sonja le dice

Si,bueno antes de irse,nos acostamos: Gregorio le dice

Vale que más:sonja le dice

Me ha dicho que tengo un bebé: Gregorio le dice

Que tienes un qué:sonja le dice en sock

Un bebé: Gregorio le dice

Cómo estás segura de que es tuyo:sonja le dice

Porque no me acostado con nadie más que con ella:Eva le dice

Se lo vas tener que decir al jefe:sonja le dice

Lo se,pero ahora solo quiero dormir:Gregorio le dice

Eva llevas Gregorio a la cama y se tumba con ella,en la estación espera a ir les digan algo


	4. Chapter 4

Sonja va a la central, cuando entra no ve a nadie,entra más a dentro y los ve,se acerca a ellos

Hola chicos:sonja le dice

Hola cómo está Gregorio: Lasalle le pregunta

Dormida,y con dolor,pero mejor:sonja le dice

Y que hace Eva aquí: Sebastián le pregunta

Parece que es algo de ellas:sonja le dice

Pero lo sabes verdad:Nell le dice

Si:sonja le dice

Que es entonces:León le pregunta

Parece que hace unos diez meses se acostaron y Eva acaba de dar a luz:sonja le dice

Eso no explica porque está aquí: Sebastián le dice

Si lo hace:pride le dice

Eva a dado luz al bebé de Gregorio:sonja le dice

Se acostaron y acaba de dar a luz,no me lo creo: Sebastián le dice

Pues Gregorio si se lo ha creído:sonja le dice

No sé a hacer las pruebas:ziva le pregunta

Si,por eso he venido,van a traer al bebé y Gregorio pregunta si loreta puede hacerle la prueba de paternidad:sonja le dice

Claro se lo haré:loreta le dice

Y una cosa más:sonja le dice

Puedo ir a verla: Sebastián le pregunta

Ella no te quiere ver,no te quiere cerca,pueden venir otras personas pero tú no te quiere allí:sonja le dice

Voy contigo para verla:Nell le dice

A Kensi no le gusta,pero está celosa de cómo se llevan,ve que se van

En la casa cuando entran van al salon y las ven con un bebe,se le acerca y sonríen, también ha ido ziva y León

Es muy guapa:Nell le dice

Gracias,no fue muy fácil hacerlo sin ella:Eva le dice

De qué qué conoce a Gregorio Nell:León le pregunta

Es mi hermanastra:Nell le dice

Soy familia:Eva le pregunta a Gregorio

Si,nuestros padres se casaron: Gregorio le dice

Cómo es que no lo sabía:sonja le pregunta

Nunca hablo de ellos: Gregorio le dice

León saca un bastoncillo y se lo pasa al bebe,le saca otro para Gregorio

No le des la noticia a Sebastián: Gregorio le dice

No lo haré,te la daré solo a ti:León le dice

León se va y solo quedan ellas,allí pasan la tarde con el bebe,ya casi por la noche tiene la prueba,todos están allí,pero Gregorio ha pedido que Sebastián se fuera, él no quería pero ella no se lo va ha decir,así que se va y abre la prueba

Y bien que dice:sonja le pregunta 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Todos miran para ver qué decir,pero Sebastián entran,no dicen nada

Que no es de la zorra verdad:Sebastian le dice

No la llames así:Gregorio le dice

Y que más da es mentira:Sebastián le dice

No le contesta,es Ziva quién le saca,cuando entra es cuando lo va ha decir,al entra se vuelve ha sentar 

Es mío:Gregorio le dice

Enhorabuena,Gregorio: Lasalle le dice

Gracias:Eva le dice

Nos podemos ir,me duele:Gregorio le dice

Si,claro voy a por el coche:Nell le dice

Y porque no te acuesta con ella:Kensi le dice

No me voy acostar con ella:Nell le dice

Y porque:Callen le dice

Porque es mi hermanastra:Nell le dice

Todos se han calmado,Eva y Ziva la ayuda para ir al coche,se han callado,ve que se van

Alguien lo sabía:Kensi les pregunta

Si,lo dijo antes:Sonja les dice

Cómo es que no lo sabía:Kensi le dice

Algo del pasado que no les gusta hablar:Sonja les dice

Y Ziva que es:Abby les pregunta

Es una amiga,se conocieron un día en Nueva York:Sonja les dice

Quién lo ha dicho:Abby les pregunta

Yo,es mi amiga:Ziva les dice

Perdón,es que soy no sé cómo decirlo:Abby les pregunta

Hablamos mucho y cuando vengo me quedo con ella:Ziva les dice

Perdón estaba un poco celosa:Abby les dice

Y tú:Sonja les dice

Yo,puede:Kensi

Creo que también Deeks le mintió y ahora ella:Sam le dice

En la casa,Gregorio con Eva han llegado al sofá,allí le está curando

Después de ayudarla coge al bebé,y se sienta con ella,se ponen haber la TV

Sonja viene con pizza y con regalos para el bebé

Puedo cogerlo:Sonja le pregunta

Si,claro:Eva le dice

Lo coge y le pone nombre,suena la puerta y es Sonja que con una pistola se acerca a la puerta y mira a ver quién es

Sebastián que haces aquí:Sonja le pregunta

Quería ver a Gregorio:Sebastián le dice

Ella no te quiere ver,es mejor que te vayas:Sonja le dice

Los Marshall,vienen corriendo con las armas y le empuja contra la pared,le registran

Quién eres:un Marshall le pregunta

Un agente del NCIS,verdad Sonja:Sebastián le dice

Si,lo es,le decía que se fuera:Sonja les dice

Sebastián se va,Sonja vuelve a entra ve que Gregorio se está durmiendo,así que junta la llevan a la cama,y Eva sale para hablar con Sonja

A eso de medianoche cada una va a su cama,Eva apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Gregorio,la bebé está con ellas en la habitación

 


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente en la base,Sebastián está dando vueltas,le están mirando,nadie le ha dicho nada todavía,ve que viene Sonja,así que se le acerca

Donde esta Gregorio: Sebastián le pregunta

Hola a ti también,está en casa con Eva:Sonja le dice

Porque se queda con ella: Sebastián le pregunta

Le gusta estar con ella,además está con su hija:Sonja le dice

Y porque no pide que se quede con ella aquí,al bebé: Sebastián le pregunta

Porque Eva es la otra madre y tiene derecho: Sonja le dice

Pero: Sebastián no termina la frase

Déjalo ella quiere estar con ella,no es tú decisión,solo de ella y además ayer casi te matan así que lo dejas ya:Sonja le dice cabreada

En ese momento aparecen Nell,y parece que está cabreada,Kensi les dice que no le hagan preguntas,miran por la ventana y viene alguien que se le parece

Hola Nell:la mujer le dice

Hola Sara, que haces aquí:Nell le pregunta

Alguien me llamo y me dijo que la estúpida de nuestra hermana tiene una hija con una criminal:Sara le dice con una sonrisa

Todos miran a Sebastián,este se intenta ir,pero Ziva le coge y les dice que él la llamó

En ese momento viene Gregorio,está mira a Sara,y pasa de ella

Así que es cierto,tiene una hija con una criminal:Sara le dice

A ti que coño te importa: Gregorio le pregunta

Porque si es así te van a despedir,y me da igual:Sara le dice

A mí también: Gregorio le dice

Qué:Sara le dice

Ella me ha dicho que se iba en una semana,y si no detiene a nadie me voy con ella,y me da igual lo que me digas,es mi vida y a ti no te interesa: Gregorio le dice

Espera te vas a ir,pero no puede: Sebastián le dice

Es mi vida,y acabo de saber que tengo una hija,quiero está con ella: Gregorio le dice

Además si no recuerdo mal, tú siempre insultaban a tú hermana junto a tus amigos,nunca la defendidas: Gregorio le dice

Y ella me cae mejor que tú,ella es más hermana que tú:Nell le dice

Y fue tu padre que le pidió a mi madre que se casará no yo: Gregorio le dice

Sara no dice nada,solo se va,Ziva se acerca y la ayuda a ir a que se siente,Abby le trae un café,están esperando a que Pride,diga algo,ella le hace señas para hablar más tarde

Kensi se acerca a Nell y se van hablar en privado,van a la cocina

Que le pasa a esa Sara:Kensi le pregunta

Sara es mi hermana,pero siempre se metía conmigo,y Tammy me defendía:Nell le dice

Y vuestro padre:Kensi le pregunta

Nuestro padre empezó a salir,con la madre de ella,nunca se llevaron bien,pero Gregorio nunca le hizo nada,y Sara si,pero a mí me cae bien es Gregorio,la considero hermana:Nell le dice

Nell yo,lo siento te quiero,cuando te ibas con ella yo creía que:Kensi le dice

Y porque no me hablas,de lo que te preocupas,Somo pareja,tenemos que hablar:Nell le dice

Kensi en de hablar la besa, Lasalle va a entrar,pero ve que se están besando así que no entra,y va para fuera

En el patio Abby y Ziva han tenido,la misma charla y ahora se están besando

Es León que se acerca a Gregorio para hablar,pero ella ahora no quiere decir nada,Sonja se acerca y con León van al coche,la ayudan a sentarse y la lleva a casa

En la casa,los Marshall están hablando con Eva,saben que han cogido las casas de a lado,así que van directamente al sofá,le trae agua y se ponen hablar

Te quieres ir:Sonja le pregunta

Acabo de descubrir que tengo una hija y quiero estar ahí para ella: Gregorio le dice

Y Eva la quieres:Sonja le pregunta

Si,la quiero: Gregorio le dice

Guau parece que lo tienes decidido:Sonja le dice

Si,pero si consiguir saber quién son los que han ido a por mí,ella se puede quedar y yo con ella: Gregorio le dice

Espera los que han ido a por ti,son los que van a por ella:Sonja le dice

Si,pero ahora no me apetece hablar más de eso,vemos la TV un rato y hablamos más tarde: Gregorio le dice

Sonja enciende la TV y pone una película que les gusta a las dos

Una media hora después la puerta se abre y Sonja tiene el arma en la mano,pero solo es Lasalle con Nell y Kensi,se sienta con ellas

Nell se sienta en el regazo de Kensi,que la abraza,media hora después se vuelve abrir pero esta vez es Eva que les mira, Gregorio se encoge de hombros y se sienta con ella

Sebastián intenta entrar pero no le quiere ver,así que entre los Marshall y Lasalle lo saca,el vuelve a entra y Sebastián se va,ve como el resto entra

Tendrá esa charla en la casa,con Eva también,Pride solo le dice que le tiempo si es lo que necesita que se lo de,así que se va


	7. Chapter 7

Intenta hablar con ella sobre el irse,pero siempre le dice que no lo quiere hablar,pero León no sé da por vencido

Gregorio te quieres ir:León le pregunta,Eva la mira con una ceja levantada

Si,quiero estar con mi familia: Gregorio le dice

Así que lo has decidido ya: Pride le dice

Qué harías vosotros si fuera vuestros hijos,os irías o quedáis: Gregorio les pregunta

Nos iríamos,lo digo porque todos lo haríamos: Gibby le dice

Vaya, entonces cuánto tiempo más te quedas:Brody le pregunta

Una semana,si no sé detiene a nadie: Gregorio le dice

Se miran y saben que van contra reloj,se quedan a tomar un café y se van,pero Gregorio se va a la cama ya que está dolida y cansada,Eva la ayuda,saca al bebé y Sonja la coge,todos van a verla

Es perfecta:Nell le dice

Hermosa:Abby les dice

Cómo se llama: Lasalle le pregunta

Se llama Lena:Eva le dice

Me gusta:pride le dice

Gracias:Eva le dice

Siguen hablando un rato más,pero se van temprano ya que mañana tienen que volverá trabajar,entre Eva y Sonja recogen todo

Tú sabías que se quería ir:Sonja le pregunta

No,y me ha pillado desprevenida:Eva le dice

Creía que lo sabías,que lo habeis hablado:Sonja le pregunta sentándose

No,dijo que quería hablar conmigo más tarde,supongo que era esto:Eva le dice

Qué más hacer:Sonja le pregunta

De que:Eva le dice

Sobre lo de Gregorio:Sonja le pregunta

No,quiero que deje a sus amigos y a su hermana,pero ella no quiere dejar a la niña:Eva le dice

Entonces solo nos queda empezar a trabajar para detener:Sonja le dice

Si,y por donde empezar:Eva le pregunta

Ella me dijo que le pusieron la bomba son los mismos que van contra tí,ahí que buscarlo:Sonja le dice

Sonja saca el expediente y se ponen a trabajar

En otra parte Nell va cogida de la mano de Kensi,le hace una seña para que vayan por otra parte,así lo hace

Que pasa:Kensi le pregunta

No quiero que se vaya,es mi hermana:Nell le dice

Entonces hay que trabajar para que no se vaya: Kensi le dice

Vale,pero ahora prefiero hacer otra cosa que tengo en mente: Nell le dice

En serio y que es:Kensi le dice con una sonrisa

Vamos y te lo demuestro: Nell le dice besándola

Van hacia el hotel,cogen el ascensor que las llevan hasta su habitación,donde hacen el amor toda la noche

En la casa Eva ya va a la cama con Gregorio que todavía está despierta,así que mete con ella en la cama

Que pasa: Gregorio le pregunta

No sabía que te querías ir:Eva le dice

Si quiero estar contigo y con ella,y lo haré: Gregorio le dice

La besa,para que no diga nada más por ahora,se tumba como lo hacen y se duermen

 


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente cuando se despierta,Eva se queda mirando a Gregorio,el bebé empieza a llorar,para que no se despierte se levanta y le da de comer,sale al salón y ahí está Sonja

Buenos días: Sonja le dice

Buenos días, que tal:Eva le pregunta

Bien,como está Gregorio: Sonja le dice

Anoche durmió casi del tirón,se despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana:Eva le dice

Y ahora como está:Sonja le pregunta

Ahora está dormida,pero ha empezado a llorar y para no despertarla nos hemos salido: Eva le dice

Escuchan un ruido que viene de la habitación de Gregorio,así que van corriendo y encuentra a Gregorio, quejándose de que le duele mucho el pie

Que ha pasado: Sonja le pregunta

Bueno me he querido salir de la cama y he apoyado el pie: Gregorio le dice

Bueno por lo menos no sangras:Eva le dice

Si,eso es bueno: Gregorio le dice

Me ayudais para ir al baño: Gregorio le pregunta

Si, claro:Sonja le dice

Entre las dos las ayudan a levantarse y van hasta el baño, cuando termina les dice que ya pueden pasar,la ayuda hasta el salón,donde le dan el desayuno

Gracias: Gregorio le dice

Somos amigas,no hay nada que agradecer,me voy nos vamos luego:Sonja les dice

 Cuando termina el desayuno Eva recoge todo y se sienta con ella

Lo que dijiste anoche era cierto:Eva le pregunta

Si, quiero estar contigo y con ella: Gregorio le dice

Que pasa con tus amigos, tú hermana:Eva le pregunta

Si eso te preocupa,yo lo he pensado mucho y quiero que me conozca,estar para vosotras en todo: Gregorio le dice

Eso es lo que me querías decir: Eva le pregunta

Si,pero como no pudimos hablar,y me lo preguntaron yo solo les dije lo que quería hacer: Gregorio le dice

Vaya,eso es bonito:Eva le dice

Gracias: Gregorio le dice con una sonrisa

Le hace una seña para que se acerque, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca la besa, sonríe en el beso

Eso me ha gustado mucho más: Gregorio le dice

Si,y a mi también:Eva le dice

Tienes que hablar hoy con los Marshall: Gregorio le pregunta

No,hasta mañana, además ellos están en las casa de a lado,y en enfrente: Eva le dice

Entonces nos podemos haber la TV, alguna película o serie: Gregorio le pregunta

Claro,pero yo elijo:Eva le dice con una sonrisa

Se acomodan en el sofá,el bebe está con ellas en el sofá, dormida


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastián está buscando a Sonja la ve y se acerca

Donde está Gregorio: Sebastián le pregunta a Sonja cabreado

En casa, déjala Eva está con ella: Sonja le dice, en eso Nell también está ahí

Porque quieres saber dónde está: Nell le pregunta

No es asunto tuyo: Sebastián le dice

Lo es, es mi hermana: Nell le dice

No sabía que fuera tu hermana: Sebastián le dice

Está con Eva y está bien con ella, así que no te acerques: Nell le dice

Sebastián se acerca a ella, Sonja se levanta porque no tiene que pelear, Sebastián le da un golpe en la boca, pero sí está esquiva, Sonja va corriendo pero ya está peleando, pide ayuda

 Todos van corriendo, cuando venga, Sebastian le da un empujón, hacia atrás y un golpe que va a la cara, se cae para atrás en la mesa, Nell está tirada y aún no ha levantado, Sebastián le da una patada en la cara

Ziva no se lo piensa dos veces, y le damos un vistazo para más información, le tira y se pone las esposas, cuando el inmovilizado va corriendo hacia Nell

Llama a usa ambulancia: Ziva le dice a Sonja

Kensi viene corriendo y ve a Nell tirada y sangrando mucho

Que coño ha pasado: León les pregunta

Sebastián le preguntaba a Gregorio, le dijo que sí a su hermana, le había dicho que ya estaba con Eva que le dejaría y después que iba a golpear, Ziva ha entrado corriendo, Nell se ha despistado y ha empujado para atrás y el Resto de lo que sabes: Son las respuestas, como Ziva y Kensi están con Nell que no se ha despertado

Sebastián mira y ve lo que ha echo, quiere ir a ayudar a Callen, le tiene inmóvil en el suelo

La ambulancia viene enseguida, corren hacia Nell

Estoy bien: Nell les dice

No lo estás, vámonos al hospital: Kensi le dice

Voy con ella y después vamos con Gregorio: Ziva le dice

Vale,dime cualquier cosa: Kensi le dice a Ziva

Con la ayuda de los paramedicos,va caminando hacia la ambulancia,ahí se sube con ella atrás

Dentro, Kensi quiere matar a Sebastián,la tienen que sujetar para que no vaya

Lo siento: Sebastián le dice

Vete: Kensi le dice

Yo,solo: Sebastián empieza a decir pero se calla

Que no te gusta que Gregorio este con Eva,es su vida,es su hija,no tú decisión,solo de ella:Kensi le dice

Y Nell es su hermana,lo has pagado con Nell,eres un egoísta,que solo piensa en tí: Kensi le dice y se va

Tiene razón,es por eso que Gregorio que no te quiere ver:Sonja le dice

Callen deja a Sebastián y León le quita la placa,la pistola

En el hospital ya le han echo la resonancia y ha salido bien,así que van a la casa de Gregorio

Cuando llegan llaman a la puerta y Eva la abre sé queds en sock ha ver en ese estado a Nell,van al sofá y cuando Gregorio gira la cabeza ve a su hermana con una gran venda en la cabeza

Que ha pasado: Gregorio le pregunta

Ha sido Sebastián: Nell le dice

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Nell y Ziva le cuenta lo que ha pasado, antes de poder seguir escuchan unos golpes y al según escuchan que está detenido

Nell se levanta y va a la puerta es Sebastián quién está fuera, ven que se lo lleva a rastras, vuelve al salón

Quién era: Gregorio le pregunta sabiendo quién es

Era Sebastián: Nell le dice

Y que tal estás hoy: Ziva le pregunta

Mejor, pero con molestias: Gregorio les dice

En otra parte, varias personas están ideando un plan para matar a una persona

Seguro que vendrá: le pregunta

Si: le contesta

En la oficina, Sebastián vuelve otra vez, solo que esta vez Kensi está lista para pelear, Orgullo le ve entrar, pero está hablando con León

Él entra y es Sonja que con la cabeza no diga nada, le señala que vaya hacia Orgullo para verle

Entra en la sala donde se encuentran los dos, se sienta y espera

Que narices ha hecho: León le pregunta

Cuando le golpeé: Sebastián les pregunta

Si: Orgullo le dice

Yo, no lo sé, bueno si, que Gregorio no quiera verme y se fue de Eva y que tenga una hija: Sebastián les dice

Te ha molestado, pero ella lo elegió, es su vida, no la tuya: Pride le dice

Sigue hablando, durante un rato

En casa, las chicas están en la cocina, cuando Gregorio recibe una llamada, así que la coge 

Si: Gregorio pregunta

Pero no dice nada, así que cuelga, ven que traen la comida, pero antes dicen a la puerta, le dicen a Eva que se esconden y sacan los armarios, Gregorio se queda en el sofá, abre la puerta y se asoman, ven que los Marshall también están ahí, pero nada solo una caja, han llamado para que vengan a ver lo que hay dentro

Dentro de Gregorio vuelve a recibir una llamada, solo que esta vez, va con un mensaje, diciendo que vaya está noche a los muelles

No les dice nada, ven que traen la comida y se sienta, pero antes llaman de nuevo a la puerta y cuando abre ven que es Ziva y Kensi, así que entran y van al salón

Kensi va a un lado de Nell y la mira, le mira la herida de la cabeza

Estas bien: Kensi le pregunta

Si, con un poco de dolor: Nell le dice con una sonrisa

Y no te olvides de curarte las heridas la mano: Ziva les dice

Que ha pasado: Eva les pregunta

Sebastián ha preguntado dónde se estableció y le dije que te dejara en paz, se ha cabreado y se ha arrepentido de haber empezado a golpear y si no hubiera sido por Ziva ahora estaríamos en el quirófano: Nell les dice 

Le voy a matar: Kensi le dice

No serás la única: Gregorio le dice

Eva le da la comida y pone la TV para ver algo,en la oficina siguen hablando con Sebastián,cuando han terminado de hablar con el todos se van

Por la noche,todos cuando están durmiendo, Gregorio se levanta y se va,fuera está Nell y Ziva quién se va con ella


End file.
